pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Anarchic Armageddon
Anarchic Armageddon is a fifth set of cards in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. The set introduces 230 new cards and 20 new Heroes, along with new traits. It aims for a darker take on the game and is accompanied by a moodier, more subdued art style that covers up the fact that Lapis is god awful when it comes to drawing in the canon style. Boyos That Can Edit My Stuff The following users, and only these users, can edit this page and all other pages related to this set. *Lapis *Tom *Sani *Gking *Drei Story(WIP) Despite common belief, Dr. Zomboss’s Hero-Tron 5000 did not just produce Heroes. It appears that the invention has brought with it unseen side-effects as well. While these "side-effects" were at first dismissed by plant kind, fears of a global catastrophe started to become increasingly common once reports of a crystal meteor shower appeared. Only recently, though, has the existence of an incoming apocalypse become confirmed. It has been revealed that the Hero-Tron 5000's self-destruction has created rifts through time and space, causing Plants and Zombies from various timelines and time periods to pour into the modern day. Its radioactive fallout has also caused new organisms to mutate and evolve. Worst of all, it has brought in a new collection of Heroes. With one such Hero, Armageddroid, seeking power above everything else and potentially becoming the harbinger of the apocalypse, the Plants must scramble to stop him and the rest of the Zombies before time, which is ticking by the second, runs out. New traits and effects Traits * Nuclear - Exclusive to Zombies. Zombies with this have their Health regeneration doubled, while all other Teammates have their Health regeneration halved(does not stack). Exclusive to Hearty. *'Crystal' - Exclusive to Zombies. Any Zombie with this trait is not revealed until the Tricks phase begins; they are instead concealed by a crystal. The opposing Hero cannot see how much brains are spent on that Zombie until the Tricks phase. While it is hidden in the crystal, the Zombie is immune to all methods of damage and card abilities(from both the Plant and Zombie side). The crystal itself can be destroyed(along with the Zombie inside it) by taking 3 damage, though it is immune to Tricks, with several exceptions. All Zombie classes have Crystals, though it is mostly associated with Crazy. *'Levitate' - Exclusive to Zombies. Any Zombie with this trait is immune to Freezing and Environments. Exclusive to Brainy. *'Sniper' - Exclusive to Zombies. Zombies with this trait ignore the first Plant in a row, directly attacking the Plant Hero, or the Plant in the back if there are two Plants. Exclusive to Crazy. *'Bloodlust' - Exclusive to Plants. Plants with this trait get +1 Strength when the Zombie Hero takes damage. Exclusive to Kabloom. * Heavy - Teammates with this trait cannot be Bounced or moved. Exclusive to Guardian and Hearty. *'Flaming' - When this hurts an opposing fighter, Burn it. Exclusive to Guardian and Hearty. *'Shocking' - When this hurts an opposing fighter, Paralyze it. Exclusive to Solar and Brainy. *'Chilling' - When this hurts an opposing fighter, Freeze it. Exclusive to Smarty and Sneaky. * Venomous X - When this hurts an opposing fighter, it gets Poisoned X. Exclusive to Kabloom and Beastly. * Infected X - When this hurts an opposing fighter, it gets Intoxicated X. Exclusive to Kabloom and Beastly. *'Weaken' - When this does damage, lower the of the target by that much. Exclusive to Smarty and Hearty. *'Vampiric' - When this damages an enemy fighter, increase the of this by that fighter's . Exclusive to Mega-Grow and Beastly. Status Effects *'Burned' - Start of Turn: This takes 1 damage and gets -1 . Ignores Armored. *'Paralyzed' - This cannot use its traits or abilities. * Poisoned X - Start of Turn: This takes X damage. Ignores Armored. * Intoxicated X - Start of Turn: This gets -X /-X . When this is destroyed, inflict Poison 1 on allies next door. *'Hypnotized' - This Teammate directly attacks a random ally or its Hero. End of Turn: This does 2 damage to itself. Changes General Changes *The comics will be made much longer with many more pages. The Heroes will also have dialogue in the comics voice acting when. Players can reread comics by pressing a button in the main menu. This will take them to a menu that is initially completely empty; however, when a mission is cleared or a Hero is unlocked, their comic will be unlocked in the menu for rereading. *Several Heroes will have their class orders changed. **Green Shadow is now shown as a / Hero. **Solar Flare is now shown as a / Hero. **Chompzilla is now shown as a / Hero. **Captain Combustible is now shown as a / Hero. **Beta-Carrotina is now shown as a / Hero. **Rustbolt is now shown as a / Hero. **Electric Boogaloo is now shown as a / Hero. **Brain Freeze is now shown as a / Hero. **Immorticia is now shown as a / Hero. **Z-Mech is now shown as a / Hero. **Neptuna is now shown as a / Hero. *Heroes will be made available in all Packs. **Beta-Carrotina and Huge-Gigantacus are the exceptions; they will be available only in Galactic, Colossal, and Class packs at a very low chance. **Neptuna has a slightly higher chance of being unlocked in Triassic Packs. *Due to the change in art style in this set, some Heroes will have their appearance slightly changed. **Green Shadow’s cloak is a more subdued, darker purple. **Solar Flare's goggles are slightly cracked and her petals have small rips. The leaf on her shirt is slightly bigger. **Wall-Knight's armor has more spikes. The green lines on his armor glow red if he is at 5 Health or less. While his armor is activated, he frowns, similar to his animation when he uses Uncrackable. **Chompzilla's leaves have tatters in them. Her horns are also bigger and she has more teeth. She also no longer makes dog pants, but emits loud wails and screeches. **Grass Knuckles's fists have larger spikes. He also has a full set of teeth like he does on the cover for IMPossible Mission!. However, his full set of teeth is only shown when he opens his mouth wide, like he does when using Power Pummel. **Nightcap's pileus is more of a blue color, and he has a katana that sticks to his back. He doesn't use it for any of his animations, though. **Captain Combustible remains unchanged; however, if the Zombie Hero's Health is 5 or lower, his flames will become slightly bigger. **Super Brainz's fists glow a faint purple. They glow brighter when he plays a Legendary Zombie, or when either Hero is at 5 Health or lower. He also no longer flicks his hair, but instead has a new idle animation where he punches his right hand into his open palm twice, producing bolts of purple energy. **Impfinity's goggles are slightly fogged up, making it harder to see his eyes, and his light bulb on his head emits a dull light and flickers when he gets hurt, but is otherwise unchanged. **Rustbolt has a duller, rustier appearance with more of a silver color, though it still has a slight purple hue. **Z-Mech also has a duller, rustier appearance, and he has small missile ports on his shoulders and arms. **Neptuna's fishbowl has tank treads and her octopus is a sickly green color. Her skin is also a pale blue instead of the green that most Zombies have. Changes to Preexisting Cards ' Guardian:' ' Kabloom:' ' Mega-Grow:' *'Half-Banana' now has Team-Up. ' Smarty:' *'Lily-Pad' now has 2 . *'Sow Magic Beans' now draws a card again. ' Solar:' *'Heartichoke' is now a 3 /3 . *'Chomper' is now a 2 /4 that reactivates its "When played" ability at the start of every turn. ' Beastly:' *'Mondo Bronto' is no longer Amphibious. It attacks by creating a tremor. ' Brainy:' *'Cell-Phone Zombie' is now a 1 /2 . *'Medulla Nebula' now costs 2 and gives 3 again. *'Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur' now has 7 . ' Crazy:' *'Cuckoo Zombie' now says "When destroyed: Do 1 damage to all Plants here." ' Hearty:' *'Chum Champion' now says "When played: All Plants get -2 . Sports Evolution: Destroy all Plants with 3 or less." ' Sneaky:' ' Superpowers' All Heroes will have unique Superpowers, though their Signature Superpowers will (mostly) stay the same. More information is upcoming. Card Packs 'Anarchic Pack' Contains only Anarchic cards, as well as the twenty Anarchic heroes. The cover is a shiny black and shows a Dillophosaurus fighting a Stygimoldoch. 6 cards, 100 gems, Rare guaranteed. 'Peril of Plants Pack' Contains Plant cards and Heroes from all sets except Premium, though with a slightly higher probability of getting Anarchic cards. The cover is a shiny dark green and shows Dendrodromeus, Lightanosaurus, Krakelp, and Speeding Spike. 8 cards, 150 gems, Rare guaranteed. 'Corpse Crusade Pack' Contains Zombie cards and Heroes from all sets except Premium, though with a slightly higher probability of getting Anarchic cards. The cover is a shiny dark purple and shows Ankhylosaurus, Krystalizombat, Leafiathan, and Armageddroid. 8 cards, 150 gems, Rare guaranteed. 'Mystery Pack' Contains cards from all sets, though the chances of a Super-Rare are severely reduced, and a Legendary even more. No Heroes. However, these packs contain 6 cards, only cost 50 gems, come with 50 sparks, and guarantee a Rare. What's more, you get one free Mystery Pack a day. Cover is white with a blue question mark. 'Class Packs' These packs only contain cards of one class from all sets, in addition to having a chance to get Heroes(for example, the Sneaky Class Pack, in addition to having all Sneaky cards available, has a chance of unlocking Neptuna, Impfinity, Brain Freeze, Huge-Gigantacus, Armageddroid, or Krystalizombat). Each pack has a different cover: *Guardian: Dull brown cover featuring Soul Patch, Pecanolith, Tricarrotops, Loco Coco, Suchardmimus, and Wall-Knight. *Kabloom: Red cover featuring Kernel Corn, Molekale, Gloom-Shroom, Veloci-Radish Hunter, Thymetrodon, and Nightcap. *Mega-Grow: Dull green cover featuring Bananasaurus rex, Captain Cucumber, Gatling Pea, Apotatosaurus, Dillophosaurus, and Grass Knuckles. *Smarty: Light gray cover featuring Winter Melon, Dark Matter Dragonfruit, Lima-Pleurodon, Bird of Paradise, Basil-osaurus, and Green Shadow. *Solar: Yellow cover featuring Three-Headed Chomper, Astrocado, Cob Cannon, Aloesaurus, Tacosaurus, and Solar Flare. *Beastly: Light blue cover featuring Octo Zombie, Interstellar Bounty Hunter, Mondo Bronto, Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar, Zombot Dark Dragon, and Brain Freeze. *Brainy: Pink cover featuring Trickster, Teleportation Zombie, Garagntuar Mime, Zombot Dinotronic-Mechasaur, Zombot Tomorrow-Tron, and Super Brainz. *Crazy: Dark purple cover featuring Gargantuar's Feast, Quasar Wizard, Tankylosaurus, Headhunter, Alloysaurus, and Z-Mech. *Hearty: Orange cover featuring Undying Pharoah, Intergalactic Warlord, Stompadon, Chum Champion, Stygimoldoch, and Rustbolt. *Sneaky: Dark gray cover featuring Zombot Plank-Walker, Space Cowboy, Zombot Aerostatic Gondola, Raiding Raptor, Dipclodocus, and Neptuna. All of them contain 10 cards, cost 150 gems, and guarantee a Rare. Strategy Decks ...I got nothin'. Tom, it would be great if you could make some for me, ploz. a'ight ~TomFOolery2 Heroes Heroes are the main playable characters in Plants vs. Zombies: Heroes, and the ones required to be defeated so the game can end. Heroes have unique Superpowers and Classes, the latter of which determines which cards they can play, making each one different from the others. Plants Zombies New Cards Plants Zombies Misc. *'Upcoming content:' Here is a link to a spreadsheet where Lapis keeps all of his upcoming content and already-created content. It will constantly update as he works. If you're lucky, you might even get to see him edit and revise his spreadsheet! Category:PvZH Sets Category:Lapis Owns This Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Lapis Sucks